Le Malawi
by littlesitter
Summary: Et si Calllie et Arizona ne s'était pas disputer ? Et si elles ne s'étaient pas séparer en plein milieu de l'aeroport ? Et si elle partaient vraiment au Malawi? Que se serai t-il passé ? Comment serai leur vie là-bas ? Leurs conditions de vie ? Leur couple aurai-t-il tenu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Malawi**

Chapitre I 

Callie et Arizona était dans l'aéroport. Elles attendaient le départ de leur avion.

? : Les passagers du vol 374 à destination Lilongwe sont priés de se rendre à la porte B pour un embarquement immédiat.

Arizona : c'est nous, allez viens !

Callie : Oui ! allons-y. Elle regarda derrière elle. Au revoir Seattle, on se revoit dans 3 ans.

Après 18 heures de vol, les deux femmes atterrirent enfin. Elles furent diriger vers un taxi pour les emmener dans le village ou elles allaient résider et où se trouvait leur lieu de travail. Sur le chemin elles purent avoir un aperçu des conditions de vies de vie ce peuple. Le paysage était impressionnant. Une immense étendu de sable et de terre. La vue qu'il leur était donné était en total paradoxe avec Seattle. Elles furent déposer devant le dispensaire pour se présenter, elles furent ensuite diriger vers le bureau du chef.

Il les accueilli chaleureusement. Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un directeur mais avait l'aire sympathique.

Directeur : Bonjours Mesdames, Vous êtes les médecins de Seattle, je présume.

Arizona : Oui tout à fait. Je suis le Dr Arizona Robbins et voilà le Dr Callie Torres.

Directeur : Bien. Je suis le Dr Badoukatara mais appeler moi Basil. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans notre dispensaire. Je dois vous dire que lorsque que j'ai reçus votre demande pour un poste pour un chirurgien orthopédiste j'ai été surpris, mais quand j'ai lu le dossier du Dr Torres, j'ai immédiatement accepté, c'est un honneur de vous avoir comme médecin dans mon hôpital, votre CV est très impressionnant ainsi que les lettres de recommandations.

Callie flattée : Merci beaucoup.

Basil : Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, je vais vous faire visiter le dispensaire et vous amener à votre logement de fonction.

Après avoir fini la visite, elles découvrirent leur logement. C'était un simple studio. Il était lumineux et cosi. Des cartons étaient posés un peu partout.

Callie : Ah ! Nos affaires sont arrivées.

Basil : Bon je vais vous laisser ranger vos affaires. Je vous donne votre journée de demain ainsi que le week-end pour vous reposer et vous adapter au décalage horaire. Vous commencerez donc à lundi à 8h00. Soyez en forme pour votre première journée de travail qui ne sera pas de tout repos.

Callie : Merci beaucoup et ne vous inquiétez pas nous seront au meilleur de notre forme.

Basil partit et laissa les deux femmes ranger leurs affaires personnelles. Tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après avoir déballé les derniers cartons, Callie et Arizona allèrent directement se coucher pour rattraper le sommeil qu'elles avaient perdu avec le décalage horaire. Arizona avait hâte de commencer à travailler. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir sauver les démunis et vivre une expérience enrichissante du au condition et à l'ambiance totalement différente de Seattle.

* * *

_Et voila pour le premier chapitre l'intrigue est assez longue mais ne vous inquetez pas je suis certaine que cette histoire ne vous decevera pas enfin je l'espère. Je suis également désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe ma beta m'a lâché. Bisous a tous._


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona était excitée dès son réveil. Elle voulait tellement commencer son travail qu'elle s'était réveillée une heure avant la sonnerie. Elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'elle sautait déjà de son lit. Elle était d'excellente humeur. Elle prépara le café pour elle et sa belle au bois dormant. Elle se doucha, se prépara et une fois prête, décida de réveiller Callie.

Arizona tendrement : Il faut se réveiller mon amour.

Callie endormie : Hum ! Pas envie !

Arizona gravement : Calliope ! Si tu veux ne pas être définitivement en retard il faut te lever tout de suite !

Callie ouvrit grands les yeux et se redressa : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt ?

Arizona : C'est ce que j'ai fait !

Callie attrapant le réveil : Arizona ! Il n'est que six heures ! On ne commence que dans deux heures ! Depuis quand es-tu réveillée ?

Arizona hésitante : Heu… 5h20 environ.

Callie mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller : Tu es folle !

Arizona : Non. Je veux tout simplement être à l'heure. Donc nous partirons d'ici à 7h30.

Callie : QUOI ! Mais nous commençons qu'à 8 heures et le dispensaire se trouve juste à côté !

Arizona : On peut se perdre ! De plus j'aime faire bonne impression !

Callie : Te perdre ? Le dispensaire est en face de chez nous !

Arizona faisant la moue : Je sais… Mais j'ai tellement envie de travailler… Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.

Callie : Ok, mais c'est juste parce que c'est le premier jour.

Arizona heureuse : OuiIII !

Elles virent en arrivant au dispensaire, Basil débordé. Celui-ci fut surpris de les voir si tôt.

Basil : Vous êtes déjà là ?

Callie : Arizona était impatiente de travailler.

Basil : Cela tombe bien ! Un enfant vient d'arriver avec un grave traumatisme crânien avec la possibilité d'une hémorragie interne.

Arizona : J'y vais de ce pas !

Basil : Dr TORRES, pour vous, il y a un homme avec de multiples fractures.

Après de longues opérations, les deux chirurgiens se rejoignirent pour manger ensemble. Elles arrivèrent dans une cantine où patients et soignants étaient mélangés. Une matière jaune et visqueuse était au menu aujourd'hui. Ils appelaient ça du cima. Callie mangea le contenu de son assiette silencieusement. La nourriture américaine lui manquait terriblement. Elle rêvait d'hamburger hors de prix et de frittes noyées dans de l'huile. Arizona regardait Callie qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

Arizona : Callie ?

Callie sortit de sa torpeur : Heu oui…

Arizona : A quoi pensais-tu ?

Callie : A la vraie nourriture restée aux Etats Unis !

Arizona : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'habituer. Il le faut !

Callie : La nourriture mexicaine va me manquer !

Arizona : Je te promets que dès notre retour, nous ferons un repas mexicain.

Callie : Oui, je n'en doute pas.

La discussion fut coupée par le bipper d'Arizona qui s'affolait.

Arizona : Merde ! C'est mon patient ! J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle partit en courant.

Arizona sortit du bloc. Elle avait enfin réussi à stabiliser son patient. De son côté, Callie retourna voir l'état de son propre patient. Ses constantes étaient bonnes. Elle avait réussi son opération. Elle parla rapidement avec lui pour rejoindre sa compagne et enfin rentrer chez elle après cette dure journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Arizona et Callie étaient arrivé au Malawi, es deux chirurgiens avaient pris leurs marques et vivaient une petite routine agréable. La journée de journée avait déjà bien commencé. Arizona et Callie avaient pris une pause-café, elle fut de courte durée car elles furent interrompu la sonnerie stridente de leur bippers.

Callie sursauta par le bruit : Roo je ne m'y ferais jamais a cette alarme horripilante.

Arizona : Moi non plus. Tiens c'est le premier cas en communs depuis notre arrivée.

Elles allérent dans le dispensaire et virent un petit garçon. Il devait avoir à peine 4 ans. Il avait la jambe était dechiré, il avait une enorme fracture ouverte, la peau et les ners était la seul chose qui retenait la jambe au reste du corp. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, trop de sang. Les deux chirugiens se rapprochèrent du garçon pour pouvoir le soigner.

Arizona : Que c'est-il passé ?

Medecin : Une lionne la attaqué. Sa jambe est foutu. Il a une multitude de fracture. Les muscles ne sont meme plus rratachés. Il faut pratiqués une amputations au plus vite avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

Arizona : Une Amputation à 4 ans. C'est horrible !

Callie determiné : On ne va pas l'amputer !

Medecin : Comment mais vous etes folle. Vous avez ecoute ce que je viens de dire sa jambe est morte il n'y a plus que de la peau et des nerfs.

Callie : C'est quoi ton nom ?

Medecin : Docteur Tari Kamoudja.

Callie : Ok ecoute Tari, sa jambe est reparable avec plusieurs operation. Une sorte de prothese et je peux reliée les nerfs et les muscles avec une micro-chirugie. Ca sera delicat mais avec ça je peux sauver sa jambe et après beaucoup, beaucoup de reducation et de temps il pourra marcher et même courrir.

Tari : N'importe quoi ! C'est impossible personne ne peut reparer ça !

Callie : Si, Moi !

Tari : Je vous interdit de toucher ce patient. Vous allez le tuer.

Callie choqué : Comment oses-tu ? Tu as aucuns droit sur moi et surtout pas de m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Tu n'estqu'un petit resident moi je suis titulaire alors vire de la.

Tari arogant : Vous n'etes pas au sevices pediatrique alors vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer cas. C'est mon patient. Vous n'etes pas la chef.

Arizona : Moi si. Tari tu es virez de ce cas et de tous les autre en pediatrie jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Cal… le Dr Torres va pratiquer cette operation et je l'assisterai je sais qu'elle va y arriver j'ai une total confience en elle.

Tari : Tres bien, mais si il meurt vous seerez les seul responsable vous aurez tuer un pauvre enfant de 4 ans alors qu'il pourrait vivre avec une jambe.

Le patient fut preparer et emmené au bloc. Le bloc était plein de spectateur pour cete operation inedite au Malawi. Pour Callie, toute cette pressions la stressait beaucoup. Arizona le vit immediatement et tenta de la rassurer avant de rentrer dans le bloc.

Arizona : Detends toi Calliope, tu peux y arriver.

Callie : Et si Tari avait raison, et si j'avais vu trop gros, et si je faisait une errreur. Je risque ma carriere en faisant cette operation.

Arizona : Tari est un abruti. Ne l'ecoute pas. Tu a déjà fais beaucoup plus compliqué. Je crois en toi et tu peux le faire tu es un dieu de l'ortho, tu es mon dieu.

Callie : Oui tu as raison je peux le faire. Non ! ON peux le faire et on va le faire.

Arizona sourit :


	4. Chapter 4

Tari pu à peine déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Callie qu'elle le repoussa et le gifla.

Callie : Non mais tu es MALADE ?

Tari : Allez… Tu es une bombe, je suis canon, tu vas voir tu vas adorer.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau mes fut stopper par une nouvelle gifle.

Callie : Non mais pour qui tu te prends !

Tari : Mais qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

Callie : Toi ! Premièrement je t'aime pas, ce matin tu m'insulte et la tu viens m'embrasser. Il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi.

Tari : Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Comme je te l'ai dit on a mal commencé mais on peut prendre un nouveau départ.

Callie : Non, on ne peut pas ! Et de plus je suis en couple !

Tari : Ca ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Il pourra me faire quoi de toute manière ?

Arizona arriva passa sa main sur les hanche de Callie. Et lança un regard noir à Tari.

Arizona : Je pourrais te scalper puis après je pourrais te torturer et pour finir je te ferais subir la mort la plus lente et la plus douloureuse.

Tari reculant : Oh ! Dr Robbins ! C… C'est…votre… Oh ! J… Je ne ssavais pas que le Dr Torres étais v…votre ppetite-amie.

Arizona intimidante : A présent tu le sais.

Tari : Vous allez me virez de votre service ?

Arizona perdant patience: La j'ai envie de t'écraser la tête contre une brique. Au faite je n'ai pas entendu tes excuses.

Tari : Pardon Dr Robbins.

Arizona criant : Pas à moi et mieux que ça !

Tari : Je vous présente mes excuses Dr Torres. Mon comportement est inacceptable. Cela n'arrivera plus.

Arizona : Maintenant dégages avant que je trouve une brique.

Tari partit sans un mot en courant. Callie attrapa Arizona et l'embrassa passionnément.

Callie : Tu es tellement sexy quand tu es jalouse.

Arizona : Tu es à moi !

Callie : Je t'aime tellement.

Arizona : Moi aussi, mon cœur.

Callie : Rentrons !

Quelques mois avait passé. Une routine agréable s'était installée. Ce jour, les deux chirurgiens profitaient de leur jour de repos pour se promener dans les rues de Namboze. Elles apprécièrent cette promenade loin du stress de leur métier. Ce moment romantique le fut moins lorsqu'elles passèrent devant un orphelinat où des pauvres enfants étaient entassés derrière un grillage tel des animaux en cage. Parmi tous ces enfants, Arizona aperçut un poupon qui devait avoir moins de 12 mois mois, à même le sol terreux. L'enfant s'emblait être en train d'agoniser, on aurait dit qu'il ne respirait plus. Prit par ses instincts de pédiatre, Arizona força le grillage et entra dans l'orphelinat sous les yeux étonné de sa compagne. Celle-ci comprit rapidement le fait de ses agissements. Arizona prit le bébé dans les bras et pratiqua les premiers soins en essayant de diagnostiqué le problème. Une femme se précipita sur Arizona en exigeant de lâcher la petite fille.

Arizona : Si je la lâche, elle meurt.

Femme : Ne la tuer pas. Je vous en supplie. Ce n'est qu'un bébé.

Arizona : Je ne la tue pas je la sauve.

Femme : De quoi ?

Arizona : Je suis médecin. Ce bébé est en détresse. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Femme : 10 mois. Elle s'appelle Zola.

Arizona : Avais vous déjà eu des problèmes avec sa santé ?

Femme : Non pas à ma connaissance à part le fait qu'elle n'arrête jamais de pleurer depuis on arriver à l'orphelinat.

Arizona : Vous avez déjà vu un médecin pour ça ?

Femme : Non.

Arizona s'adressant à Callie dans un murmure assez faible pour que seul Callie entende ses paroles : Elle est dans un très mauvais état. Je pense s'avoir ce qu'elle a. Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital et rapidement. Si mon diagnostique est exact il faut l'opéré d'urgence.

Callie : Elle ne te laissera pas l'emmener.

Arizona : Et le temps que l'ambulance arrive, ça sera trop tard.

Callie : Oui surtout que la route est trop étroite pour l'ambulance.

Arizona s'adressant à la femme : Auriez-vous un vers d'eau pour la petite, il lui en faut un maintenant.

Femme : J'y vais de ce pas.

Callie : Elle n'a pas besoin d'eau n'est-ce pas ?

Arizona : Non, elle a besoin d'un hôpital. Ecoute, l'hôpital est à 10 minute, j'y serai en 5 minute en courant. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir.

Callie : Je reste pour te couvrir et l'empêcher d'appeler la police. Allez file.

La femme revint un verre d'eau à la main, elle vit Arizona partir en courant avec Zola. Elle lâcha le verre qui se brisa au contact du sol.

Femme : AU KIDNAPPING , AU KIDNAPPING ! APPELLEZ LA POLICE ! ON A KIDNAPPER UN ENFANTS !


	5. Chapter 5

La femme s'apprêtât à courir mais s'arrêta pour hurler encore.

Callie, essayant de la calmer : Elle ne l'a kidnappé pas, elle l'emmène à l'hôpital.

La femme : Elle n'a pas le droit il y a un protocole.

Callie : Si on le suit, elle meurt.

La femme : Je vais appeler mon supérieur. Attendez-vous à voir la police.

De son coté, Arizona était arrivé au dispensaire et avait déjà commencé à s'occuper de la petite fille. Quand Basil la vit, il fut surprit car il était certain qu'elle était de repos.

Basil : Que fait-vous la Dr Robbins ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être de repos ?

Arizona : Si. Callie et moi avions décidé de faire une petite ballade mais en passant devant un orphelinat j'ai vu cette petite fille en détresse sans aucune surveillante. Je suis rentré et commencé à poser un diagnostic puis la femme de l'orphelinat m'a prise pour une kidnappeuse et m'a menacer d'appeler la police. Je lui expliqué l'état de Zola et je l'ai envoyé chercher un vers d'eau. Il fallait que je la ramène le plus vite possible sinon elle mourrait. Alors je l'ai pris et j'ai courus jusqu'à la. Callie est resté pour couvrir mes arrières.

Basil : Vous avez fait des scans ?

Arizona : Oui. J'attends les résultats.

Basil : D'accord.

Médecin : Dr Robbins les résultats du scan sont prêt.

Arizona regardant les clichés : J'en étais sûr.

Callie arriva accompagner de la directrice de l'orphelinat. Callie avait déjà résumé toute l'histoire à la directrice. Arizona lui expliqua l'état de Zola et lui annonça qu'elle devait l'opérer d'urgence.

Apres avoir eu des encouragements par sa compagne, Arizona partit opérer pendant que Callie réglait les dernier point avec la directrice, Basil et la police.

Arizona sortit du bloc avec un grand sourire. Elle avait réussi avec merveille l'opération. La petite fille fut conduite vers la pouponnière. Arizona décida d'aller la voir et attendre à côté du landau, le réveille de Zola. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle entendit les pleurs du bambin. Elle la prit dans les bras pour essayer de la calmer. Le résultat fut immédiat. Le poupon stoppa ses larmes et fixât Arizona. Arizona s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à la bercé.

Quand Callie finit de faire le rapport, elle se dirigea vers le tableau des opérations et constata qu'Arizona avait fini son opération depuis plus d'une heure. Callie la chercha partout mais elle était introuvable. Inquiète, elle se renseigna au près d'une infermière. Celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle ne savait pas où était Callie mais lui informa que la petite patiente était saine et sauve est avait été ramené dans son berceau. Apres l'avoir remercier, elle se dirigea directement vers la pouponnière. Une fois arrivé, elle aperçût sa compagne endormit avec sa patiente dans les bras. Elle trouva cette scène touchante.

Callie tendrement : Mon cœur, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Arizona ouvrit doucement les yeux : J'ai dû m'assoupir.

Elle se leva sans faire de geste brusque afin de ne pas réveiller Zola et la déposa dans son landau.

Callie : L'opération s'est bien déroulé, je présume ?

Arizona : Tout à fait. Elle s'est bien battue et a assuré comme un chef.

Callie : Je suis fière de toi tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Arizona : Non.

Callie : Comment ça ?

Arizona : Je l'ai soigné cette fois certes mais il reste une opération à faire pour qu'elle soit complètement rétablie. Et l'orphelinat ou elle réside ne lui permet pas une autre intervention. Et même si elle le pouvait, quand elle y retournerait après l'opération elle fera des complications ou autre chose à cause des conditions de vie et du manque de personnel. Alors non Callie, je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie.

Callie voyant à qu'elle point sa touchait Arizona : Je suis désolé.

Arizona : Callie je voudrais lui sauver la vie.

Callie : Mais je pensais que c'était impossible.

Arizona : Que dirais tu d'adopter Zola ?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjours à tous me revoilà et avec un grand chapitre cette fois :) Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un chapitre d'une importance capital._**

* * *

Callie : Tu veux adopter Zola ?

Arizona : Oui, si veux bien et surtout si tu en a envi.

Callie : J'y ai déjà pensé et quand je t'es vu tout à l'heure avec elle, on aurait dit une mère et sa fille. J'avais envie de ça, de cette famille. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant, on en a déjà parlé et l'idée que Zola pourrait être cet enfant me plais beaucoup. Elle pourrait être notre chance d'être mères.

Arizona : C'est un oui ?

Callie : Oui mon cœur c'est un oui.

Arizona l'embrasant : Oh merci. Je suis si heureuse.

Callie : On fera les démarches nécessaires et on verra bien le résultat.

Un long mois c'était écoulé. Zola était rentré à l'orphelinat. Callie et Arizona attendaient la réponse de leur demande d'adoption. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées de Zola en passant leur pose avec elle pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Cela amplifiait leur envi de l'adopter. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'orphelinat pour connaitre la réponse.

Directrice : Mesdames, bonjours. J'ai été agréablement surprise de découvrir votre demande d'adoption pour Zola. Je vous serez toujours reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvé. Comme vous devez le savoir, très peu d'orphelinat acceptent les demandes d'un couple homosexuelle. Soit par volonté, par religion ou par obligation. Cet orphelinat suit ce règlement.

Arizona avala difficilement sa salive.

Directrice : Nous avons beaucoup débattu sur votre cas et ce qui en est sorti finalement, c'est qu'il serait stupide de refuser la garde de Zola aux deux femmes qui l'ont sauvé. Donc c'est officiellement que je vous annonce la garde définitive de Zola Robbins-Torres.

Arizona sauta dans les bras de Callie en poussant un petit cri de victoire et les larmes aux yeux. La directrice demanda aux futures mamans de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent dans un dortoir petit et obscur où une trentaine de lits et berceaux étaient entassé. Elles se rapprochèrent du berceau occupé de la petite Zola. Arizona la prit dans les bras pendant que Callie discutait avec la directrice des derniers détails.

Arizona : Coucou mon ange. Je suis ta maman.

La petite se laissa bercer et agrippa le pouce de sa nouvelle maman.

Directrice : Et voilà, maintenant que vous avez tout vous pouvez emmener votre petite fille chez vous.

Arizona : Pas exactement. Nous avions décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital afin de lui faire la dernière opération qui lui est nécessaire pour qu'elle soit entièrement en bonne santé, et qui lui avait été refusé pour manque de fond. Et après cela, nous pourrons rentrer et vivre normalement.

Directrice : Vous serez de bonnes mères j'en suis certaine. Je ne regrette pas la décision de vous la confier.

Callie : Merci. Au revoir et merci pour tout.

Directrice : Au revoir et occuper vous bien de Zola.

Une fois à l'hôpital, elles programmèrent l'opération le lendemain matin à la première heure. Etant à présent sa mère, Arizona ne pouvait pas effectuer l'intervention. Basil accepta de pratiquer cette simple chirurgie. Arizona attendait impatiemment devant la salle d'opération en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir, alors que Callie tentait de calmer sa compagne. Basil sortit du bloc et heure et demi plus tard. Arizona le regarda avec persistance en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Basil : Zola va bien mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. L'opération ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. Il y a eu des complications. Son état était plus grave que ce qu'on croyait.

Arizona paniquant : Comment ça ? A qu'elle point ? Est-ce grave ? Elle va vivre tout de même ? On vient juste de l'avoir, nous n'avons même pas faire bien connaissance avec elle mais je l'aime déjà plus que tout. Ce serai trop dur si je la perdrais et…

Basil : Du calme Arizona, je vous explique. Quand j'ai commencé à l'opérer, j'ai constaté que son état était plus grave. J'ai dû donc improvisé, je n'ai pas pu tout guérir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fille va bien et elle est en très bonne santé et vous serez tranquille pendant un bon moment. Mais je n'exclus pas la possibilité d'une rechute de la maladie.

Callie : Vous voulez dire que notre fille vivra une maladie qui peut revenir à tout moment.

Basil : Ce n'est pas si dramatique. J'ai enlevé une bonne partit donc la maladie est très faible et pour longtemps. Elle peut aussi ne jamais revenir et ce n'est pas le cas, il suffira de l'enlever comme aujourd'hui. Elle ne risque rien de grave. C'est bénin.

Arizona soulagée : Donc elle ira bien ?

Basil : Bien sûr. Elle pourra vivre normalement comme tout enfant.

Callie : Merci Basil.

Zola fut ramené dans sa chambre. Les deux mamans restèrent avec elle attendant son réveille. Arizona s'endormi sur le fauteuil. Callie s'occupa de Zola, une fois qu'elle fut réveillée passant alors un moment privilégier avec sa fille. Callie était étonné par l'éveille de sa fille qui n'avait que 6 mois. Le soir venu, les deux femmes durent rentrer en laissant leur fille avec les infirmières. Le lendemain, elles passèrent le plus de temps possible avec leur fille. Au bout de 5 jours elles purent ramener leur enfant chez elles. Callie attendaient ce jour depuis longtemps, ne supportant pas de laisser sa fille à l'hôpital de peur qui lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'elle n'est pas là. Les deux femmes avaient déjà tout préparé pour l'arrivée de Zola. Elles avaient acheté tout ce dont un enfant avait besoin. Leur appartement était rempli de jouets, de peluches, de meubles de bébé et tout plein de choses qui ne lui serviront pas avant longtemps. Callie avait déjà engagé une nourrice pour les jours où les deux chirurgiens travaillaient en même temps. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour Zola. Une fois chez elles, Arizona alla coucher Zola. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, elle revint et se posa sur le sofa, près de sa compagne et se blottit contre elle. Callie arrêta se qu'elle faisait pour profiter du câlin.

Arizona : Merci.

Callie : De quoi ? Pour le câlin ?

Arizona riant : Mais non, merci de cette vie. Tu l'as rendu meilleure.

Callie : Tu en ais pour beaucoup tu sais, c'est toi, c'est toi qu'il faut remercier.

Arizona : Je veux dire qu'i ans, je suis arrivé à Seattle complétement anéantie. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Puis je me suis mis à coucher de gauche à droite. Puis j'ai demandé la bourse pour changer d'air. Ensuite je me suis épanouie dans mon travail, j'ai connu le talent de pédiatre de Karev. Et puis on m'a parlé de toi comme Dr Torride et on m'a aussi dit que tu venais de rompre, avec une femme. Et la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai vu une déesse et j'ai tout de suite craqué pour toi. Mais tu étais un peu comme moi quand j'étais arrivé et sa me faisait mal de te voir ainsi car je savais ce que ça fait. Alors je t'ai suivie et je t'ai fait comprendre que je t'attendrai que tu étais aimé et je t'ai embrassé. Le plus merveilleux baisé que j'avais eu depuis mon arriver puis tu m'as évité.

Callie : Ah ! Tu t'en ais rendu compte ?

Arizona : Oui, c'est peu dire. Tu m'as tendu une perche que j'ai refusée puis tu ne m'as pas lâché et on a fini par être ensemble. On était heureuse. Tu m'a même choisi à ton père qui voulais que tu rompes même s'il ta accepter après. Et on a rompu. Puis il y a eu la fusillade et j'ai compris que tout ce que je voulais c'était toi et on s'est remis ensemble et plus tard nous avons emménagé ensemble. Et j'ai obtenu la bourse que j'avais demandé en arrivant et tu es resté tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Et maintenant, il y a Zola. Et je suis la femme la plus heureuse. Alors merci pour tout merci de me rendre meilleur.

Callie ému : Merci à toi mon cœur. Ma vie est parfaite grâce à toi également je ne voudrais que tout reste aussi parfait encore longtemps. Je t'aime

Arizona l'embrassant : Je t'aime aussi.

Leur vie était parfaite. Elle ne voulait en rien changé mise à part être près de leurs proches. Elles auraient voulu que leur vie actuelle, et pour elle idéal, reste intact.


	7. Chapter 7

Bientôt 2 ans s'était écoulés et les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Un dictateur avait pris le pouvoir au Malawi en faisant Reigner terreur et horreur dans la vie de tous les jours des habitants. L'armée avait réquisitionné le dispensaire. La vie devenait de moins en moins sûre. Tous les jours des drames se produisaient. Des exécutions, des enlèvements, du terrorisme, de la propagande, de la torture. Les accidents étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Callie et Arizona avaient même du opérer un petit garçon qui avait marché trop près d'une mine. Arizona hésitait à demander le rapatriement pour Seattle. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonné toutes ces personnes qui avaient besoin d'elle. De plus il était quasiment impossible de communiqué avec le monde extérieur seul l'armée de l'état le pouvait. Ce jour, Arizona alla travailler sans conviction alors que Callie resta chez elles avec la petite Zola. Ce que Arizona détestait le plus avec ce régime politique, excepté les morts plus fréquente, était que toute la population était constamment sous surveillance, en particulier le personnelle médical. Et Arizona ne supportait pas cela car en tant que médecin elle était obligatoirement surveiller par un soldat. Aujourd'hui, elle était tout de même chanceuse on lui avait admis le seul soldat qu'elle supportait. Elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec ce dernier. Le soldat haïssait également, le régime politique qui avait était mis en place et était autant désolé qu'Arizona. A chaque journées qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils parlaient de leur vie, elle lui expliquait sont point de vu sur le métier de l'armée ainsi que celui de la guerre étant donné que son père était colonel et que son frère e avait perdu la vie au front. Elle préférait largement la compagnie de Tom que d'autre soldat qui avait réellement un mauvais fond. Elle avait enchainé opération sur opération. La journée s'était tout de même passée assez rapidement. La blonde n'espérait qu'une chose : retrouvé sa petite famille et passé une agréable soirée ensemble. Arizona avait enfin terminé son service. Tom lui proposa gentiment de la raccompagner jusqu'à son logement. En dehors de chez elle, Arizona rigolait rarement depuis la prise de pouvoir. Il n'y avait plus d'opportunité. C'était pour cela qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de Tom qui la faisait beaucoup rire. Il lui faisait penser à son frère. Ils prenaient leur temps pour rentrer, se racontant leurs différentes anecdotes. Ils arrivèrent près du bâtiment. Alors que Tom allait laisser Arizona pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, le bruit d'une vitre qui éclata, alerta Tom. Il prit Arizona dans ses bras, la plaqua au sol et se mit derrière elle pour la protéger. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bâtiment entier explosa. Des morceaux de verres et de débris en tout genre volèrent. Arizona sentit le violent souffle de l'explosions qui l'éjecter malgré sa position allongé. Arizona se retourna et regarda sa vie partir en fumé. Elle était en état de choc. Elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer, elle était inerte. Elle venait de tout perdre, sa compagne, sa fille, sa vie. Elle avait évité de peu la mort grâce à Tom mais pourrait-elle vraiment « vivre » sans sa famille ? Les cris de douleur et d'horreur se faisaient entendre. Des cadavres gisaient près du bâtiment. On pouvait voir des morceaux de corps humains un peu partout. La vie d'Arizona devenait un réel cauchemar et elle n'était pas prête de se réveillé.

**Oups. **

**Bon voila une mini suite mais elle vaut la peine.**


	8. Chapter 8

* Je tiens à m'excuser de l'attente je n'est aucune excuse à part les cours et le manque de motivation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis bien déterminer à finir cette histoire.

* * *

Arizona se leva difficilement, elle regarda autour d'elle et se redit compte qu'elle assistait à un drame. Elle vit des personnes escalader les montagnes de pierre qu'étaient devenu le bâtiment, pour voir si il y avait des survivants. Elle chercha Tom du regard. Elle le vit déjà debout en train d'aider les blessés à pratiquer les premiers gestes de secours ou à les calmer. Dès que le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de la blonde, il se précipita vers elle.

Tom : Dr Robbins ! Etes-vous blessée ?

Arizona : Ma fille et ma femme viennent de mourir…

Tom : Dr Robbins ?

Arizona : Mon grand père est mort à l'armée, mon frère est mort au front et je viens de perdre ma femme et ma fille à cause d'une guerre. Je suis maudite. La guerre tue tous mes proches. Je viens de perdre la femme de la vie, pour la deuxième fois…

Tom : Arizona !

Arizona tourna lentement sa tête vers Tom.

Tom : Etes-vous blessée ? Vous saignez au front ? Avez-vous mal ?

Arizona inerte : Je… Non, je n'ai pas mal. Je…Je vais bien… Ma femme est ma fille sont morte, je les ai perdu.

Tom : Je pense que vous êtes en état de choc. Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Arizona : Non. Il y a tellement de blessée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais… bien… Dit-elle en pleurant.

Tom : Arizona.

Arizona : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai juste besoin de ma famille. Je…Je vais marcher. Je dois partir d'ici.

Tom : Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

Arizona : Non. Je dois…Je veux être seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Les blessés eux, en ont besoin, pas moi.

Tom : Je serais la, si vous avez besoin.

Il partit s'occuper d'un blessé. Arizona partit en titubant. Elle marcha, marcha longtemps, elle ne savait même plus depuis quand elle marchait. Elle était allée loin, tellement loin qu'elle était arrivé dans un quartier ou tout était normal. Il n'était surement pas au courent de l'explosion. Avait-elle marché autant ? C'était comme si, il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si, l'explosion ne s'était pas produite. Comme si, elle n'avait pas perdu sa famille. Les gens était calme, inconscient. Ils ne se souciaient même pas d'Arizona, on aurait dit qu'il ne la voyait pas, tel un fantôme. Certes, certains la regardait étrangement mais ne réagissait pas. Personne ne se posait de questions. Elle se mit à avoir des vertiges et eu l'impression d'avoir le tournis. Sa vision se troubla et ses paupières devinrent si lourdes. Elle s'arrêta, elle supposa qu'elle se trouvait dans un parc. Elle se laissa glisser contre un arbre. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Elle entendit un murmure qui semblait être une voix familière. Elle entreprit alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle fit agressé par la lumière qui pour elle était trop éblouissante. Devant elle, se trouvait une silhouette qu'elle ne sut pas tout de suite identifié. Elle plissa les yeux.

? : Arizona ? Est-ce toi ?

A l'entente de cette voix, Arizona, ouvrit les yeux en grand. C'était elle. Rêvait-elle ? Etait-elle morte ? Ou était-ce réellement sa compagne tenant la poussette de sa fille, sous ses yeux.

Arizona : Callie ?

Une fois certaine que la personne qui était devant elle, était Arizona, Callie se précipita vers elle.

Callie : Oh Mon Dieu ! Arizona !

Arizona : Suis-je morte ?

Callie : Non bien sûr que non. Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Es-tu blessée ? Répond moi Ari.

Arizona : Tu es vivante.

Callie la prit dans les bras, Arizona semblait être en état de choc : Oui, je suis en vivante. Je suis là mon cœur.

Arizona pleurant : Tu es en vie. J'ai…J'ai…ZOLA, ZOLA. Ou est Zola ?

Callie se dirigea rapidement vers la poussette et prit Zola dans les bras : Regarde Arizona. Elle est là. Elle est en vie. Elle va bien.

Arizona : Mon bébé. Donne-la-moi. Mon bébé.

Callie lui tendit la petite fille. Lorsqu'Arizona la prit, la petite fille se blottit encore plus à sa mère, pendant qu'Arizona la couvrit des bisous en pleurant de joie.

Callie : Arizona ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi nous croyais-tu morte ? Est tu blessée ?

Arizona releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le regard paniqué de Callie.

Arizona : Je… Je vais bien. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes en vie, je vais bien. J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru vous avoir perdu à tout jamais. Je rentrais notre appartement, et lorsque j'étais à seulement 10 mètre de l'immeuble, il a explosé. J'ai vu les débris volés, j'ai ressenti la chaleur des flammes, j'ai senti l'odeur de brulé, j'ai entendu ce son atroce de l'explosion. J'ai…J'ai… Arizona craqua en se remémorant ce moment traumatisant.

Callie : Oh mon dieu ! Et tu as cru qu'on était à l'intérieur ?

Arizona hocha positivement de la tête.

Callie la reprit dans les bras : On est là. Ne t'inquiète plus. J'étais partit en course, pour préparer le diner. Mais on est là, on va bien.

Arizona : J'ai eu si peur. Je vous aime tellement. Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi et Zola. Je ne supporterais jamais qu'il vous arrive qu'elle que chose de mal. Et la première personne qui vous fera souffrir, je la tue.

Callie : Je sais mon cœur, je sais. Tout est fini maintenant.

Arizona : Non, rien n'est fini.

Elle se leva et déposa Zola dans la poussette.

Callie : Que fais-tu ?

Arizona : Il faut que tout ça se termine. Et pour cela, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Suis-moi et fais-moi confiance.

Callie : Tu as toute ma confiance, je te suivrais ou tu iras.

C'est ainsi qu'elles partirent et allèrent au lieu du drame. Une fois arrivé, Callie fut horrifié, elle décida de prendre Zola dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Arizona, elle, cherchait une personne bien particulière. Une fois qu'elle le vit, elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Arizona : Tom !

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Arizona en bien meilleur mine qu'il l'avait vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Tom : Arizona, vous êtes revenu ? Vous avez l'aire mieux.

Son regard se dirigea vers la femme qui se tenait proche d'Arizona. Elle tenait une petite fille toute apeuré qui s'accrochait au pull de la femme comme si sa vie en dépendait. La femme prit la main d'Arizona, elle ne se s'entait pas très rassuré non plus. Et ce fut à ce moment que Tom comprit.

Tom : Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est…

Arizona : Oui, se sont bien elles. Elles ne sont pas mortes.

Tom : Je suis si heureux pour vous. Vraiment, c'est génial qu'elle soit en vie. S'adressant à Callie. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je suis ravi que vous ne soyez pas morte. Il lui tendit la main.

Callie fut retisante surtout en voyant son uniforme des militaires de l'état.

Arizona : Callie, je te présente Tom. L'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. Tu sais je t'avais déjà parlé de lui.

Callie lui serra la main : Ah oui je m'en souviens. Vous êtes le bon soldat. Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Tom : C'est normal. Le Dr Robbins est la seul à ne pas me rejeter pour ce que je fais. Je la considère comme une amie.

Arizona : Pour moi tu es déjà un ami.

Tom : Merci. Si je peux faire la moindre chose pour vous, vous me le dites.

Arizona : Et bien, il y a bien quelque chose.

Tom : Dis-moi de quoi s'agit-il ?

Arizona : Je voudrais que tu nous permettes de contacter Seattle à l'aide de la radio pour demander notre rapatriement.

Tom : Bien sur je comprends. Avec cet attentat les militaires sont tous occupés ils ne feront pas attentions à nous. Suivez-moi jusqu'à la salle de communication, dans le dispensaire.

Arizona : Tu veux me dire qu'il a une salle ou on peut parler au monde extérieur et qu'elle est juste devant nos yeux depuis le début.

Tom : Oui mais peu connaissent son existence.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Tom se dirigea vers la radio. Avec l'aide d'Arizona, il réussit à établir le contact avec l'hôpital Seattle Grace.

Arizona : Allo Chef Webber ! Vous nous entendez ?

Chef : Dr Robbins ?

Arizona : Chef, il faut que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Un dictateur a fait un coup d'état, prenant tous les habitants du Malawi en hottage. Le dispensaire a été réquisitionné et nous sommes constamment sous surveillance. Il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'attentat par jour. Ce matin ils ont fait exploser notre immeuble, par chance nous n'étions pas à l'intérieur. La vie n'est plus du tout sur ici. On lutte pour survivre. Il faut que vous nous aidiez à sortir ma famille de cet enfer. Nous risquons notre vie tous les jours. Je vous en supplie Richard vous êtes notre dernier espoir

Chef : Arizona nou…

La correspondance fut interrompue. Arizona vit Tom encore la main sur le bouton stop.

Arizona, furieuse : Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Tom : Car si tu restais encore quelques secondes de plus nous aurions pu être repérer. Quand l'appelle est trop long, il est tracé et nous aurions été exécuté.

Arizona : Ah désolé alors et merci. J'ai quand même pu passer mon message.

Tom : Ne crier pas victoire trop vite. Il vous faudra probablement attendre plusieurs mois voir années avant que ce soit possible. Et il faut également espérer que le gouvernement du Malawi vous laisse partir alors que vous êtes des témoins, des hottage.

Arizona : Oui j'en suis bien consciente mais au moins nous aurons tout fait pour que tout s'arrange.

Une semaine était passé depuis l'appel. Alors que Arizona Callie et Zola était en train de manger dans le refuge qui avait été mis en place pour les victimes des attentats, un groupe de soldat s'approcha d'elles. Tom était en tête du rang. Il paraissait sérieux, froid.

Tom : Dr Arizona Robbins, Dr Calliope Torres vous avez l'obligation de nous suivre immédiatement jusqu'au camp militaire sous l'ordre du général.

Callie prit Zola dans ses bras prêt à partir. Arizona lança un regard apeuré à Tom qui lui rendit un clin d'œil. Ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de la rassurer. Une fois arrivé aux camps militaires, elles virent immédiatement un gros hélicoptère militaire américain.

Un militaire américain attendait près de l'hélicoptère en compagnie d'un commandant du Malawi. D'après son uniforme l'américain devait être au grade de colonel.

Une fois à leur hauteur, le colonel se présenta en faisant le salut militaire.

Colonel : Dr Robbins, Dr Torres, je suis le Colonel Parker. J'ai pour missions de vous ramener aux Etats-Unis. Vous pouvez vous rendre dans le véhicule.

Commandant : Sur le document officiel, il y a deux noms : Arizona Robbins et Calliope Torres. Qui est cet enfant que vous essayez d'emmener clandestinement. Seul les américains peuvent retourner en Amérique.

Arizona sortant des papiers de sa veste : C'est Zola Robbins-Torres, elle a été légalement adopté voilà les papiers qui le confirme. Etant adopté par des américaines elle devient à son tour américaines.

Le colonel prit les papiers et les analysa.

Colonel Parker : C'est papier sont en norme, l'enfant n'a juste pas dû être compté. Nous n'allons pas laisser cet enfant ici alors que ses mères sont rapatriées en Amérique.

Commandant : Très bien. Nous considérons cela comme un oubli.

Colonel Parker : Vous pouvez vous rendre à l'intérieur du véhicule pendant que je règle les derniers détails.

Alors qu'elles se dirigèrent vers l'hélicoptère, Arizona vit Tom et lui fit un signe d'adieux. Callie qui tenait Zola monta la première avec l'aide d'Arizona puis monta à son tour. Une fois belle est bien dans l'engin un homme non-inconnu les accueillait.

? : Bienvenus Mesdames.


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Hello ! Voila le chapitre et pour une fois à l'heure et long. A bientot pour un nouveau chapitre._**

* * *

Arizona se jeta sur l'homme qui venait de prendre parole.

Arizona : Papa !

Père : Je si heureux de te voir. J'ai eu tellement peur. Le chef Webber m'a appelé en disant que tu étais prise en hottage au Malawi avec une collègue et que tu étais en danger. Je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai réuni une équipe au plus vite et je suis venu.

Arizona : Oh merci Papa. Tu es mon sauveur. Viens il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. J'aurais voulu te la présenter dans d'autre circonstance mais bon on va faire comme ça.

Père : Qui donc ? Ta collègue ?

Arizona : Ce n'ai pas une simple collègue. Papa je te présente Callie Torres, ma compagne.

Père : Vous êtes la fameuse Callie. Je me présente Colonel Daniel Robbins, mais appeler moi Daniel. Je ne savais qu'il était prévu que vous partiez avec ma fille.

Arizona : Ça ne l'était pas mais elle m'a suivi ne voulant pas me laisser partir sans elle. dit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement.

La petite fille entre les deux femmes se mit à rire. Ce rire fit remarquer la présence de la petite fille a Daniel qui ne l'avait pas vu. Il craqua immédiatement devant la bouille d'ange de l'enfant.

Daniel : Qui est cette adorable petite fille ?

La petite fille le regarda en souriant.

Petite fille : Zola.

Daniel : Elle est mignonne.

Arizona : Robbins Torres. Zola Robbins Torres. Papa Zola est ma fille.

Daniel ouvra la bouche en grand.

Daniel : Ta fille ?

Arizona mettant son bras autour de la taille de Callie : Notre fille.

Daniel était choqué. Et sourit.

Daniel : Je suis grand père ?

Arizona surprise : Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Daniel : Pourquoi le serai-je ? Mon rêve d'être grand père vient de se réaliser. Je suis tellement heureux ma fille.

Arizona : J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrai de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je suis si contente que tu le prennes comme ça.

Daniel : Ta mère va pleurer. Elle pleurait déjà à l'idée de te voir alors que tu as faillis mourir mais quand elle va voir ton bout de chou, elle va fondre en larme. Des larmes de joie.

Le colonel Parker monta dans le véhicule il sourit à la vue de l'air heureux de son ami dû au retrouvaille avec sa fille. Il ordonna au pilote de partir de cet enfer. Il s'assit au côté de Callie en face de Daniel qui tenait la petite fille dans les bras. La blonde était accrochée au bras de son père.

Daniel : Merci Duke de m'avoir aidé. Arizona je te présente le Colonel Duke Parker sans lui j'aurais rien pu faire. Duke voici ma fille Arizona, sa compagne Callie et voici ma magnifique petite fille.

Duke : Vous former une bien belle famille.

Arizona : Merci.

Pendant le voyage Callie discutait avec Duke de la vie au Malawi alors qu'Arizona discutait avec son père. Et Zola dormait dans les bras de Daniel.

Daniel : Dis-moi, quel âge a Zola ?

Arizona : Elle a bientôt 3 ans.

Daniel : Ah oui. Elle est grand mon petit ange.

Arizona : Oui. Elle commence parle bien pour son âge mais elle est très timide. Par contre quand elle sent que nous on connait bien la personne et qu'on la laisse la touché, elle se laisse approché et quand elle est en confiance, elle se lâche. Elle adore marcher même si elle aime qu'on la porte. Et nous avons de la chance elle est presque propre. Elle est parfaite.

Daniel : Tu as l'air tellement épanoui ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Arizona : Oui je le suis je ne l'ai pas été autant depuis longtemps.

Daniel : Depuis Mora.

Arizona : Ouais. On atterrit ou ?

Daniel : A la maison. Vous reprennez l'avion demain pour rentrer à Seattle en attendant, ta mère trépigne d'impatience de te revoir. On avait préparé la chambre d'amis pour ta collègue mais je pense qu'elle ne servira pas. Et ta fille elle dort dans un berceau ? Car on nous n'en avons pas.

Arizona : Zola dors dans un lit on a enlevé le berceau i mois. Tu vois elle ne servira pas a rien la chambre d'amie.

Daniel : Parfait tout est parfait alors.

Apres plusieurs heures, ils atterrirent enfin sur le sol américain. Une voiture militaire les amena à l'entrée de la base militaire ou une Laguna blanche les attendait. Arizona sourit. Une femme de la cinquantaine sorti du véhicule et commença à aller à leur rencontre. Arizona courra dans les bras de la femme.

Arizona : Maman !

Mère : Oh mon dieu. Mon enfant, j'ai cru te perdre. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

Arizona : Je suis là, Maman. Je suis vivante. Ne t'inquiète plus.

Les deux femmes étaient en larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La mère se détacha de sa fille et vit au loin une femme d'origine latine approcher portant un sac de voyage. La mère en conclut qu'elle était la collègue d'Arizona puis son regard se posa sur son mari qui portait une petite fille. Une fois tous arriver devant la voiture, Arizona fit les présentations.

Arizona : Callie, je te présente ma mère, Susan. Maman, je te présente ma compagne Callie, la femme de ma vie.

Susan fit une accolade chaleureuse à Callie.

Susan : C'est vous Callie ! Je vous rencontre enfin. Je suis heureuse de connaitre la femme qui rend heureuse ma fille. J'ai entendu tellement de vous.

Callie : Merci beaucoup Mme Robbins.

Susan : Appelez-moi Susan. Daniel qui est-ce cette petite fille dans tes bras ?

Daniel : C'est Zola. Ma petite fille.

Susan vu que Daniel semblait etre serieux. Elle posa son regard sur Arizona, puis sur Callie, puis sur Zola, puis sur Daniel, retourna sur Arizona, Callie, Daniel puis posa enfin sur Zola.

Susan sautillant : Oh Mon Dieu ! Vous avez adopté ! Je suis Mamie. Oh Mon Dieu ! Elle est magnifique. Je peux la prendre ?

Arizona : Bien sûr, c'est ta petite fille Maman.

Daniel : Moi je ne veux pas.

Tout le monde le regarda, choqué.

Daniel : Et bien oui. Je veux garder ma petite fille dans les bras.

Susan lui prenant Zola : Tu as pu l'avoir pendant tout le trajet en plus tu dois conduire pour nous ramener chez nous afin que je puisse bombarder de question ma fille et ma nouvelle belle fille.

Une fois dans la maison Robbins, ils parlèrent de la vie au Malawi, des changements qui se sont produit en deux ans aux Etats-Unis. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée. Après avoir couché Zola, Callie et Arizona allèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. La chambre était spacieuse, simple et accueillante. Il y avait des cartons pas déballé dans un coin de la chambre.

Callie : Ça en fait des cartons.

Arizona : Ah ça ! J'avais presque oublié qu'ils étaient encore là. Ce sont des affaires de mon ancien appartement, avant de déménager.

Callie : Pourquoi ne les a ta pas emmené à Seattle ?

Arizona : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Callie constatant que le sujet était sensible, n'insista pas. Callie regardait les photos en souriant. Elle découvrait l'enfance d'Arizona. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Arizona entoura la taille de Callie et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Callie : Tu étais belle. Tu à l'aire d'avoir une belle enfance.

Arizona : Oui. J'ai très bien grandi malgré le travail de mon père.

Callie prit une photo : C'est ton frère ?

Arizona : Oui, sur cette photo on venait d'arriver ici. Notre 18ème déménagement. On avait 15 ans.

Callie : Vous étiez jumeaux ?

Arizona : Oui, mais il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler petite sœur alors qu'il est né que 3 minutes avant moi. On s'entendait très bien. Avec tous ces déménagements, on avait peu d'amis alors on se soutenait beaucoup.

Callie reposa la photo et en pris une nouvelle dans les mains : Qui est-ce ?

Arizona : C'était ma compagne.

Callie en plaisantant : Et tu gardes une photo d'elle. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Arizona froidement : Non elle est morte.

Callie perdit instantanément son sourire et se sentit mal : Oh Mon Dieu ! Désolé je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé. Dit-elle en prenant panique.

Arizona la prenant dans les bras : Chut Calliope, Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te répondre aussi froidement. Viens je vais tout te raconté. Dit-elle en l'entrainant vers le lit.

Callie : Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en a pas envie.

Arizona : J'en ai besoin et je voulais te raconter ma vie avant mais je n'étais pas prête mais maintenant je le suis.

Callie : D'accord.

Arizona : J'ai fait mes études de médecine ici. A ma deuxième année, j'ai rencontré Maura Isles. Elle venait d'arrivé dans ma promo. On s'est liée d'amitié et très vite on a vu qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. On est sorti ensemble naturellement. Je ne pensais pas que ça durait autant, que je l'aimerais autant. On a eu notre diplôme avec les meilleurs résultats de notre promo. On a toutes les deux été engagées dans le même hôpital pour notre internat. Le meilleur hôpital universitaire du Texas. On a décidé d'emménagé ensemble à partir de là. On s'est fiancée à la fin de notre internat.

Callie : Vous vous êtes fiancée ?

Arizona : Oui. Je suis devenu chirurgiens pédiatrique et elle chirurgien général. Rapidement je suis devenu la chef du service pédiatrique. La plus jeune chef de service de l'histoire américaine. J'avais une vie parfaite. Puis un soir, elle n'est pas rentrée. Et là j'ai commencé à paniqué. Je l'ai déclaré disparut. Deux jour plus tard, le F.B.I. est venu m'annoncer qu'il venait de retrouvé le corps de Maura. Elle avait péri dans un grave accident de voiture. Il le savait car ils ont eu du mal à l'identifier. Dit-elle en pleurant.

Callie : C'est horrible.

Arizona : L'enterrement avait était horrible pour moi. Pendant la cérémonie, je me suis écroulé, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. J'allais mourir de chagrin. J'ai du emménagé chez mes parents, je ne supportais plus être dans notre appartement tout me rappelait Maura. Après ça, j'ai fait n'importe quoi de ma vie. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre, je venais de perdre la femme de ma vie. Je couchais avec n'importe qui, je me soulais a plus faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Un jour, ma mère m'a fait prendre conscience que je foutais ma vie en l'air et que si Maura me voyait, elle aurait honte de moi. Alors j'ai voulu remonter la pente. J'ai arrêté de boire et de coucher avec n'importe qui et je suis retourné travailler. A l'hôpital, l'ambiance était insupportable. Tout le monde étaient gentille, m'offraient des plats, me fixaient avec pitié, me présentaient leur condoléance à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient. Tout me rappelait Maura. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé ma mutation et je suis arrivé à Seattle. Je t'ai rencontré et la suite tu la connais. Et c'est pour cette raison que les affaires de Maura sont là. Ce sont des affaires dont je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser et personne de sa famille ne voulait les récupérer. Sa mère m'a dit que c'était à moi de les garder et c'était vrai. Alors quand j'ai vendu l'appartement, j'ai hérité des cartons.

Callie : Désolé de te faire rappeler tous ces souvenirs.

Arizona : Ne soit pas désolé. Ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai pu enfin tout libérer cette pression. Je me sens plus légère. Merci de me faire sentir aussi bien je t'aime.

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elles se couchèrent enlacé amoureusement. Arizona été heureuse de revenir chez ses parents, elle était encore plus qu'elle était avec Callie. Elle devait dormir, le lendemain, elles rentreraient à Seattle.


	10. Chapter 10

Après des au-revoir déchirants, des larmes et des promesses de visites, Arizona, Callie et leur fille prirent l'avion direction Seattle. Au bout de quelques heures, elles atterrirent dans leur ville. Une fois leurs bagages récupérés, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, elles virent Mark et Teddy muni d'une pancarte ou été inscrit en gros les ARIZONA et CALLIE. Teddy se mit à courir dans la direction d'Arizona et l'enlaça fortement. Mark s'approcha de Callie afin de lui donner également un câlin mais se stoppa à la vue de la petite fille qui lui tenait la main.

Mark riant : Vous avez kidnappé un hottage ?

Arizona : Parle pas aussi fort, idiot. Tu vas nous faire repérer. Je n'ai pas envies de finir en prison maintenant.

Mark se stoppa.

Callie : Ne fais pas cette tête. Elle te taquine. On ne l'as pas kidnapper mais adopté.

Arizona se moquant : Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. C'était magnifique.

Mark : C'était très drôle Arizona. Très mature.

Teddy : Alors comme ça vous avez adopté ?

Callie : Ça vous dirait de papoter autre part que dans le hall de l'aéroport.

Mark : Oui, tu as raison. Allons boire un café chez moi. Vous nous expliquerez tous.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous à l'appartement de Mark. Après être confortablement installé et les cafés servi, les explications commencèrent.

Mark : Bon Callie, parlons sérieusement. Comment se fait-il que tu pars avec une Barbie et que tu reviens toujours avec une Barbie mais avec un petit bout de chou qui compense la Barbie ?

Arizona : Mark ! Ne me cherche pas !

Callie : C'est arriver comme ça, ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est une bonne chose.

Teddy : Comment une adoption peut arriver comme ça ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme une grossesse accidentelle. Tu décides d'adopter. Je ne comprends pas.

Callie : C'est dans le sens que ce n'était préméditer. Nous n'avons pas été au Malawi avec l'idée d'adopter là-bas. De plus que l'adoption par des parents homosexuels n'est pas normalement acceptée dans ce pays.

Mark : Bah comment vous l'avez eu alors ? Vous l'avez kidnappé ! C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Arizona : On va vous expliquer. On était en train de se promener et en passant devant un orphelinat, j'ai vu un bambin en détresse sans surveillance. Je suis rentré de force. J'ai pratiquéles premiers geste de secours et contre l'avis de la tutrice qui était arrivé en panique, je l'ai amené à l'hôpital en courant.

Callie : La femme à faillit appeler la police.

Arizona : J'ai fait des examens et j'ai dû pratiquer une opération d'urgence pour la sauver. J'ai tout de suite craqué sur ce petit bout de chou. Elle avait que 6 mois mais je sentais qu'elle m'aimait bien, on avait un lien spécial. L'opération était une réussite mais elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire. Elle avait besoin d'une autre opération que l'orphelinat ne pouvait se permettre et elle allait surement avoir de graves complications dues aux mauvaises conditions de vie de l'orphelinat.

Callie : Elle ne voulait pas la laissé. Quand j'ai voulu prendre des nouvelles du bébé, j'ai vu, Arizona assise à côté des berceaux, endormi avec dans ses bras Zola qui dormait également. Cette scène était tellement magnifique. Ça a été mon déclique. Je voulais cette famille. Je l'ai réveillé, puis elle m'a raconté qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, que d'être orpheline aller lui couter la vie. C'est à ce moment, quand j'ai vu une Arizona bouleversée, vulnérable, que je lui ai proposé d'adopté Zola. Elle à accepter.

Mark : C'est trop mignon cette histoire. Alors elle s'appelle Zola ?

Callie : Oui. Zola Robbins Torres.

Arizona en se moquant : C'est qu'on devient un sentimental, Don Juan ?

Mark : Pour une fois que je suis gentille, il faut que la Barbie me cherche.

Teddy : Tout ça n'explique pas, le fait que vous avez pu l'adopter.

Arizona : Ah oui c'est vrai. Donc on a fait les demandes d'adoption même si on craignait que notre dossier soit refusé comme nous somme deux femmes. Au bout de quelques mois on a été convoqué par la directrice de la crèche qui nous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de Zola et pour nous annoncer que grâce à sa demande la garde de Zola nous avez été confié. Elle nous avait dit que c'était la moindre des choses, qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'avoir sauvé. On a pu faire son opération. Et maintenant, ça fait plus de 2 ans qu'on l'a, elle est très développé pour 3 ans et elle est en bonne santé.

Teddy : Vous auriez pu nous le dire quand même. Qu'on ne soit pas surpris comme ça. Des choses aussi importantes, ça se dit entre amis.

Arizona : C'était juste impossible de parler au monde extérieur depuis le coup d'état. La seule fois qu'on a appelé c'était au chef Webber pour nous faire rapatrier. Même nos parents n'étaient pas au courant.

Callie : Mes parents ! J'ai oublié dès les appelés.

Arizona : Tu les appelleras quand on sera rentré.

Mark : Moi ce qui me fait rire c'est que c'est toi, Teddy qui dit ça alors que tu n'es pas mieux. Hein ? Madame Henry Burton.

Arizona : C'est qui Henry Burton ?

Teddy : Mark ! Tais-toi !

Mark : Le patient que Teddy a épousé.

Arizona choqué : Tu t'es MARIEE ?

Callie : Tu nous l'a joue à la Izzie Stevens ?

Teddy : Qui est Izzie Stevens ?

Mark : Une interne qui est tombé amoureuse de son patient et qui à couper le câble de la machine cardiaque pour qu'il est une greffe de cœur au plus vite.

Teddy : Et alors ?

Callie : Le patient est mort, elle, elle a fait une dépression et elle est devenu folle puis elle a eu un cancer qui a failli la tuer, puis elle est redevenu folle, a tuer une patiente et à disparu. De toute façon j'ai toujours dit que cette fille n'était pas fréquentable.

Mark : Arrête, tu la surtout détester car elle ta piqué ton mari et tu l'a toujours mauvaise.

Teddy : Tu as eu un mari ?

Callie : Oui, George O'malley. Et pour te répondre, Mark. Je n'en ai rien à faire maintenant, au contraire je suis heureuse car si j'étais encore avec George, je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer la perfection féminine, le grand amour.

Arizona : Waw ! C'est trop moignon.

Callie : Je parlais d'Erica Hann.

Arizona frappa le bras de Callie.

Callie : Je plaisante mon cœur. C'est toi l'amour de ma vie.

Teddy : Je ne suis pas cette femme. Je me seulement marier pour qu'il puisse profiter de ma mutuelle afin qu'il fasse son opération vital… Et ce n'est qu'après que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui.

Arizona : Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tu es mariée. Il faudra que tu nous le présente.

Teddy : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous inviterais à la maison.

Ils passèrent un bonne après-midi. Quand elles rentrèrent chez elles, l'appartement était déjà rangé, il ne suffisait plus que de déballé leurs valises. Callie appela ses parents et essaya de les rassurer. Elles se couchèrent heureuse d'être rentré.

Le lendemain, elles se réveillèrent de bonnes humeurs. Arizona était en train de se laver pendant que Callie s'occupait du petit déjeuner de Zola. La sonnette retentit. Callie suivit de près de la petite Zola décida d'aller ouvrir en se demandant bien qui pouvait venir un samedi à 10 heures du matin. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, un homme de la cinquantaine se jeta sur elle dans une étreinte passionné.

Carlos : Oh mon Dieu. Callie ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu es la, tu es vivante.

Callie : Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Zola tirant sur le pull de Callie : Maman, c'est qui le monsieur ?

Callie : Papa, je ne t'attendais pas. Je…Je…

Lucia : Comment ça « Maman » ? Que raconte cette enfant ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait un enfant illégitime ?

Callie agacé : Non, nous l'avons adopté. On l'a sauvé de l'orphelinat du Malawi.

Lucia : Et quand comptais-tu nous en parler ?

Carlos : Du calme Lucia, Calliope vient d'arriver du Malawi, je comprends qu'elle n'ai pas pu nous le dire avant. Je suis comblé de son retour.

Callie : Merci Papa. Entrez ne rester pas dehors.

Carlos : Alors Dis-nous comment s'appelle ta magnifique fille.

Callie : Elle s'appelle Zola.

Carlos s'agenouilla afin d'être à la hauteur de Zola : Bonjours Zola, je suis le papa de ta maman. Enfin d'une de tes mamans. Je suis content de te connaitre. Tu es très jolie. Tu peux m'appeler Papy si tu veux. Tu veux bien me faire un bisou ?

Zola regarda Callie. Cette dernière hocha la tête. A la plus grande surprise de Carlos, Zola sauta au cou de son grand père.

Carlos surpris : Ça c'est de l'accueille.

Arizona sortit de sa chambre : Callie, c'était qui la personne qui a sonné ?

Callie souriante : Mes parents.

Carlos : Bonjours Arizona. Désolé de venir à l'improviste sans prévenir. Mais il me tardait de revoir ma fille pour qui j'ai eu tellement peur.

Arizona : Ce n'est rien Monsieur Torres.

Carlos : Appelez-moi Carlos. Je sais que nous avons mal commencé mais je vous remercie vous êtes une fille bien pour ma fille mieux que tous les hommes qu'elle a pu rencontrer.

Arizona : Merci Carlos.

Ils passèrent la semaine ensemble à rattraper le temps perdu.

Ce jour-ci, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'Arizona et Callie étaient revenus du Malawi. Depuis, elles avaient repris leur place au SGMWH. Elles vivaient une vie heureuse avec la petite Zola. Cette dernière avait 4 ans et demi. Elle s'intégrait bien et adorais sont école primaire. Arizona, Callie et Teddy venait de finir leur journée un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, une infirmière interpela Arizona.

Arizona : Gladys, j'ai fini ma journée. S'il y a un problème avec un patient bipe Karev.

Gladys : Ce n'est pas un patient mais quelqu'un vous demande dans la salle d'attente. Elle dit vous connaitre et que c'est important.

Arizona râlant : Oh non ! Bon tempi. C'est la salle d'attente centrale ?

Gladys : Oui.

Callie : Oh non Arizona. Je veux allez chercher Zola avec toi et a l'heure pour une fois.

Arizona : On sera à l'heure. Je te promets. Je reste à peine 2 minutes, le temps de lui dire de repasser, de prendre un rendez-vous. Attends-moi-la.

Callie : Très bien. Je t'attends.

Arizona alla voir la personne. Elle arriva à la salle d'attente et chercha une personne qu'elle pourrait connaitre. Elle parcourra la salle d'attente des yeux et s'arrêta sur une personne. Elle ferma puis recouvra les yeux ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait. La personne s'approcha d'Arizona.

Arizona choqué: Maura !

Maura: Arizona.

Arizona: Tu es morte.


	11. Chapter 11

Au bout de 10 minutes Callie commença à perdre patience et décida d'aller chercher Arizona accompagné de Teddy. Alors qu'elle approcha de la salle d'attente, elle croisa Gladys qui courrait.

Gladys : Dr Torres j'allais vous chercher. Le Dr Robbins ne bouge plus, elle est figée quoi qu'on fasse.

Callie : Quoi ?

Elle se mit à courir et arriva à la salle. Elle vit Arizona effectivement figé avec autour d'elle, plusieurs personne. Elle s'approcha d'Arizona sans faire attention aux personnes autour d'elle.

Maura : Ne touchez pas à Zo'.

Callie regarda la femme qui s'était adressé à elle. Ce visage lui paraissait familier. Elle l'avait déjà vu mais où ? Elle vit qu'Arizona fixait cette personne puis Callie eu un déclic. Elle avait vu ce visage sur la photo dans la chambre d'Arizona. Mise à part la couleur de cheveux, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était morte.

Callie : Vous… vous êtes elle. C…C'est impossible.

A l'entente de la voix de Callie, Arizona sorti de sa transe et se jeta dans les bras de Callie.

Arizona pleurant : Je te jure qu'elle est morte. J'ai vu son cercueil. J'étais là à l'enterrement. Callie, suis-je folle ?

Callie : Non tu n'es pas folle, je la vois aussi. Maura n'est pas un fantôme, tu n'es pas folle.

Maura : Qui êtes-vous ?

Callie : Callie Torres.

Arizona : Ne me lâche pas Callie.

Calie : Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Maura : Zo', je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

Callie : Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit idéal.

Maura : Désolé mais cette histoire ne vous concerne pas.

Arizona : Callie partage ma vie, alors si, ça la concerne.

Maura dépiter : Ohh désolé, je ne savais pas que tu…tu avais refait ta vie…

Arizona : Tu croyais quoi ? Ça fait 8 ans. Tu pensais que j'allais t'attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ? Tu es censé être morte.

Maura : Je sais désoler. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Callie : Vous êtes la maintenant, ce serais dommage de repartir comme ça. Allons dans un café. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à dire.

Maura : Euh d'accord.

Callie se dirigea vers Teddy qui regardait la scène hébéter.

Teddy : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je n'ai pas compris. Qui est cette femme ?

Callie : Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste allez chercher Zola et la déposer chez Mark s'il te plait ?

Teddy : Bien sûr.

Callie, Arizona et Maura se rendirent donc dans un café.

Arizona : Bon explique-moi comment il est possible que tu sois en vie.

Maura : Le 26 avril, le jour de ma soi-disant mort, j'ai assisté à un meurtre. L'assassin m'a vu, mais je suis partit avant qu'il puisse m'attraper. Le meurtrier était un homme très rechercher et très dangereux. Le FBI m'a tout de suite mit en protection des témoins mais cela devait être que provisoire. Mais on 'a annoncé qu'il allait tout faire pour me tuer et que je devais changer d'identité, oublier ma vie et en recommencé une autre. Bien évidemment j'ai tout d'abord voulu refuser mais pour ma survie j'ai dû le faire. Ils m'ont aussi dit que si je retournais vivre avec toi, il allait surement s'attaquer à toi. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté alors j'ai changé d'identité. Je suis devenu Kate Todd médecin légiste travaillant pour la police de Boston puis je suis devenu grâce à mon expérience à boston, agent du FBI à Washington. Mais le meurtrier à réussi à me retrouver à Washington mais n'a pu rien faire car le FBI a mis la main dessus et en l'attrapant mon supérieur l'a abattu sans savoir qu'il venait de me libérer d'une horrible prison. J'ai pu alors retrouver mon identité et j'ai tout de suite cherché à te retrouver. Et me voilà ici 1 mois après la mort du meurtrier.

Callie : C'est horrible, cette histoire. Je suis désolé pour toi. Ça n'a pas du être facile.

Callie décida de laisser les deux femmes ensembles.

Callie : Je vais vous laissez vous expliquez seul, moi je vais allez chercher Zola chez Mark.

Arizona : Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser ? Tu n'as pas peur que je puisse te tromper ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Callie : Non j'ai confiance en toi contrairement à toi. Vous avez besoin d vous parlez, tu as besoin de savoir et moi je ne me sens pas à ma place. Ca serait tendu alors que la, vous pourrez vous dire tout sans gêne. Je serais à la maison et si tu as un problème tu me téléphone et j'arrive dans la seconde qui suit, ok ?

Arizona : Ok.

Une fois Callie partit, Maura parla.

Maura : Vous former un beau couple. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

Arizona : Elle est quelqu'un de bien.

Maura : Et Zola c'est…

Arizona : Notre fille. Elle a 4 ans. On l'a adopté en Afrique… Désolé, j'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi. De voir ma compagne, de m'entendre parler de ma fille alors qu'on prévoyait d'avoir un enfant, et qu'on a essayé et tout…

Maura : Ne t'excuse pas. Arizona je voudrai te montrer quelque chose ?

Arizona : Euh oui, c'est quoi ?

Maura : Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi il est à mon hôtel.

Arizona : Euh…

Maura : Fais-moi confiance, je ne ferais rien de mal. Ce n'est pas un piège. Mais depuis le temps que j'attends de te voir je ne gâcherai pas tout comme ça.

Arizona : Très bien, mais pas de plan foireux et je rentre chez moi après.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers l'hôtel de Maura. Arizona voyait que Maura paniquait un peu plus dès qu'elles approchaient de l'hôtel. Avant que Maura puisse ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel Arizona la stoppa.

Arizona : Ce quelque chose que tu dois me montrer, ce n'est pas sexuelle hein ?

Maura : En fait ce n'est pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un.

Arizona : Quelqu'un ?

Maura ouvrit la porte. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blond se jeta dans les bras de Maura en criant Maman.

Arizona : Qui est cet enfant Maura ?

Maura : Te souviens-tu de notre tentative d'avoir enfant par insémination ? Et bien je te présente Timothy, ton fils.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous ! Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre.

Gabriel McGregor : Merci de ta reviews. J'espere que tu ne vas pas etre déçut et pour ce qui est du changement de la relation Callie- Arizona ça sera dans le prochain chapitre.

Camille : Merci beaucoup. Et oui un gros remue menage est le terme parfait.

* * *

Arizona était en état de choc. C'était impossible. Elle devait être en train de rêver. Maura été vivante et lui enfant qu'elles avaient tenté de concevoir étaient devant ses yeux. Une multitude de pensées se précipita dans sa tête. Comment réagir ? Comment réagira Callie ? Pouvait-elle le considérer comme son fils ? Arizona fixa l'enfant. Il était magnifique. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme ceux de Maura au naturel. Le petit garçon regarda Arizona puis sa mère.

Timothy : C'est elle ma maman ?

Maura : Oui mon cœur.

Le garçonnet se détacha de Maura et se précipita sur Arizona afin de lui faire un câlin. Arizona avait toujours le regard vide et avait les yeux grands ouverts. Maura le remarqua et envoya Timothy jouer dans sa chambre.

Arizona : Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

Maura : Bien sûr. Pour moi tu es sa mère. On l'a conçu ensemble et même si le destin a voulu nous séparer, il reste le fruit de notre amour. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il avait une autre maman mais que j'ai dû partir et que son autre maman me manquait. Je lui ai promis qu'un jour je te retrouve pour lui. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi de prendre une décision par rapport à Timothy et je te laisse du temps. Timothy est un garçon extraordinaire et intelligent.

Arizona : une décision ?

Maura : si tu veux faire parti de sa vie pas.

Arizona : je… Je dois y aller.

Elle partie précipitamment. Elle téléphona immédiatement à Callie.

Arizona en pleurs : Callie, je t'en supplie bien me chercher.

Callie inquiète : Arizona ? Calme-toi. Que s'est-il passé ?

Arizona : viens me chercher.

Callie : j'arrive immédiatement. Tu es où ?

Arizona : à l'hôtel Miller.

Callie : d'accord ne bouge pas j'arrive.

10 minutes plus tard Callie se gara devant l'hôtel. Arizona rentra et lui demanda d'aller directement chez elle. Le trajet fut silencieux. Callie décida de ne pas lui mettre la pression. Elle parlera quand elle sera en confiance et calmer. Une fois arrivée Arizona alla dans la chambre et pleura. Callie la rejoignirent et la prient dans les bras. Arizona s'abandonna dans l'étreinte du Callie. Une fois calmée Callie chercha des explications.

Arizona souria à la réflexion de Callie.

Arizona : non, elle ne m'a pas violé.

Callie : qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état alors ?

Arizona : Timothy.

Callie : ton frère ?

Arizona : non. Le fils de Maura.

Callie ouvrit la bouche en grand.

Arizona : quand Maura et moi étions ensemble, on a essayé d'avoir un enfant. Elle a fait une insémination. Elle savait que si on aurait eu un enfant j'aurais voulu l'appeler Timothy, pour mon frère. Au bout d'une semaine, on a fait un test de grossesse. Il était négatif alors on a conclu que l'insémination n'avait pas marché. On ne s'est pas inquiéter car elle ne marche pas toujours du premier coup. Et une semaine plus tard, Maura avait été déclarée mort. Apparemment, le test n'était pas fiable car Maura vient de me présenter Timothy qui doit avoir environ 7 ans.

Callie : oh mon Dieu. Et lui il sait ?

Arizona : il me connaît. Enfin, Maura lui a dit qu'il avait une autre mère qui lui avait été séparé.

Callie : wouah ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?

Arizona : je ne sais pas. Je ne me vois pas débarquer dans sa vie alors que j'ai manquée ses six premières années. Je suis comme une inconnue pour lui. Et puis j'ai toi et Zola.

Callie : quoi que tu choisisses comme décision je serais toujours avec toi et te soutiendrai. Même si tu n'as pas été présente pendant ces sept premières années tu peux au moins être là pour les prochaines années à venir. De plus tu me dis que Maura lui a dit qu'il avait une autre mère. Tu l'a vu, il sait que c'est toi ça mère.

Arizona : Oui dès qu'il ma vue il a demandé si c'était moi sa mère. Et Maura lui a répondu positivement.

Callie : Et quel a été sa réaction ?

Arizona : Il m'a sauté dessus pour me faire un câlin.

Callie : Tu vois ça veut dire qu'il t'aime déjà sans te connaitre et qu'il te veut.

Arizona : Comment peux-tu en être sur ?

Callie : J'en suis pas sûr mais imagine toi à sa place. On te dit que tu as une mère et tu la vois chez toi. Tu ne l'a jamais rencontré tu ne serais pas contente ? Tu ne voudrais pas la connaitre et enfin profiter d'elle ?

Arizona : Si bien sûr mais imagine, si il ne m'aime pas.

Callie : Ari, c'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Arizona : Mais il y a toi et Zola et et …

Callie : Et bien quoi ?

Arizona : Si je décide de faire partie de sa vie et d'apprendre à le connaitre, je serais moins avec vous.

Callie : Je t'aime et je peux te voir heureuse et je suis sûr que cet enfant te rendra heureuse car tu l'auras retrouvé. Donc si tu me promets de ne pas nous abandonner alors je veux bien te partager.

Arizona : Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais. Il faudrait être stupide pour abandonner la perfection.

Elles s'embrassèrent.

Callie : Tu veux aller la prévenir maintenant pour pas qu'elle panique après ta fuite pendant que je vais re-rechercher Zola chez Mark et que je vous prépare un bon petit plat.

Arizona : C'est ce que je dis, la Perfection. Oui je veux bien. Mais Zola, tu ne l'avais pas déjà été le chercher.

Callie : Si. C'est pour ça que je dis re-rechercher. Parce que quand tu m'as appelé en catastrophe je l'ai laissé à Mark.

Arizona : Ah d'accord. J'y vais. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Lorsqu'elle fut partit Callie se dirigea vers l'appartement de Mark et frappa. Mark lui ouvrit et la fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé une bonne tasse de café à la main.

Mark : Bon tu m'explique pourquoi Teddy m'a laissé ta fille et que 1à minutes après tu me la repasse en urgence et que la tu la reprends ? Vous vous êtes disputé avec Arizona ?

Callie : On ne sait pas disputé, son ex fiancée qui devait être normalement morte est revenu. Elle n'était pas morte mais sous protection des témoins. Et elle est revenu avec son fils que Arizona et elle, avait essayé de faire mais qu'elle croyait que ça n'avait pas marché, apparemment ça a quand même marché mais Arizona ne le connait pas, et ne savait pas qu'il existait.

Mark choqué : Wouaw ! La vache je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais le petit a quel âge ?

Callie : Environs 7ans.

Mark : Et elle est ou la Arizona ?

Callie : Elle est partie voir Maura pour lui dire qu'elle avait décidé de faire partie de la vie de Timothy.

Mark : Timothy ? Comme son frère ?

Callie : Oui, Arizona a toujours dit que si elle aurait un fils, elle voudrait l'appelé Timothy pour son frère et même si elle n'était pas là à la naissance, Maura l'a quand même appelé comme ça.

Mark : Tu as l'air de bien le prendre.

Callie : Je veux qu'Arizona soit épanoui.

Mark : Te rend tu comptes que tout va changer ? Toute vos habitudes, tout. Qu'il va falloir tout réorganiser Gérer les moments avec son fils et les moments avec vous. Vous allez devoir vous habituez qu'elle soit moins présente pour vous. Va falloir être fort car au début ça va être dur.

Callie : Je ferais tout pour elle.

Mark : J'honore ton courage, Callie.

De son coté, Arizona frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Maura. Maura se demandait qui pouvait bien être à la porte, elle n'attendait personne. La seule personne possible n'était Arizona. Non c'était impossible, vu comment elle avait fui. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Rien que d'imaginer dire à son fils que la femme qu'il attend depuis toujours et partit en courant, la fit frissonner d'horreur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit et qu'elle vit Arizona avec un grand sourire elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis et que Maura n'aurait pas à dire à son fils que son autre mère ne voulait pas de lui.

Maura : Que fais-tu là, Arizona ?

Arizona : Je suis revenu pour te dire que j'avais parlé à Callie et elle m'a énormément aidé à décider, en m'encouragent et que j'avais choisis de faire partie de la vie de Timothy. Je veux connaitre mon fils.

Maura fit un petit cri de joie et sauta dans les bras d'Arizona.

Maura : Je suis si heureuse, je me voyais déjà lui dire qu'on allait rester que tous les deux et qu'on ne te verrait plus. Oh Mon Dieu, c'est génial.

Arizona avait un sourire amusé. Ca faisait du bien de retrouvé Maura et sa bonne humeur, elle lui avait manqué.

Arizona : Je peux aller lui parler ?

Maura : Oui bien sûr. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me le demander c'est ton fils aussi. Il est dans la chambre. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris cet hôtel, il y a une autre chambre dans la chambre, ça permet de gardes un peu d'intimité.

Arizona frappa donc à la petite pièce et entra dès qu'elle entendit un petit oui. Elle vit le petit garçon en train de dessiner. Quand il se retourna, il fit un petit « O ». Il parut surpris.

Timothy : J'ai cru que c'était maman, pour me dire que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Arizona : Pourquoi tu penses que je ne voudrais pas de toi ?

Timothy : Parce que tu es partit en courant et que tu me connais pas et que n'aime plus ma maman.

Arizona : Je suis partit parce que j'ai été surprise et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et tu vas soir on va apprendre à se connaitre. Je vais t'expliquer quand ta maman est partit j'ai cru qu'elle était partit à jamais au paradis. Et j'ai été très triste car j'aimais ta maman plus que tout. J'ai fait plein de bêtise et après j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a aidé à guérir de mon chagrin. Et maintenant je suis avec elle, on a même une petite fille. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié ta maman. Elle est toujours restée dans mon cœur, même si je n'étais pas avec elle.

Timothy : Elle s'appelle comment ta fille ?

Arizona : Elle s'appelle Zola et elle à 4 ans.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis grand frère ou pas ?

Arizona : Oui. Tu es son demi-frère.

Timothy : Pourquoi demi ? Je suis plus grand qu'elle si elle a 4 ans.

Arizona : Non tu es plus grand, on dit demi quand un des parents n'est pas le même par exemple ta maman c'est Maura...

Timothy la coupant : Et toi.

Arizona, souriant : Oui. Donc tes mamans, c'est Maura et moi et celle de Zola c'est Callie et Moi. Tu vois vous avez tous les deux moi comme maman mais la deuxième ce n'est pas la même. Tu comprends.

Timothy : Oui mais je devrai plutôt être son double frère.

Arizona : Si tu veux disons qu'elle est ta demi-sœur.

Timothy : D'accord. Tu sais moi j'ai des photos de toi c'est maman qui me les a donné.

Il montra un petit album avec des photos d'elle seul mais aussi avec Maura qui était encore blonde.

Timothy : C'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu.

Elle regardât avec attention Timothy il ressemblait vraiment à Maura. Il était magnifique ?

Timothy : Tu sais moi je suis en Ce1 et le jour de la rentré personne ce connaissait. Alors la maîtresse a organisé un jeu pour qu'on se connaisse mieux. En fait on pose des question et l'autre doit repondre. Par exemple, quelle est ta couleur préféré ?

Arizona : Bleu. Quelle est ton animal préféré ?

Timothy : La poule.

Arizona souriat a cette information. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup les poules.

Timothy : Est-ce que tu es allergique ?

Arizona : Non et toi ?

Timothy : Oui à la noix. Tu aimes le sport ?

Arizona : Oui et toi ?

Timothy : Non je préfère la magie. Pose une autre question ?

Arizona : Tu aimes l'école ?

Timothy : Oui je suis le premier de ma classe. Je peux t'appeler Maman ?

Arizona le regardât attendrit

Arizona : Oui bien sûr. Apres tout tu es mon fils.

Timothy se leva de sa chaise et alla se blottir dans les bras de sa Maman.


	13. Chapter 13

Bientôt un mois c'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Timothy dans la vie d'Arizona. Cette dernière s'épanouissait dans sa relation avec Tim. Sur certains points, elle se retrouvait en lui. Elle aimait être en sa présence et lui accordait beaucoup d'attention à en négliger sa vie de famille en voyant de moins en moins sa fille et Callie. Elle restait même certains jours dormir chez Maura et son fils. Callie de son côté vivait l'éloignement d'Arizona très mal. Certes, elle l'avait en partie poussé à connaitre son fils, mais n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle la délaisserait elle et sa fille. Callie trouvait Arizona trop absente et lorsqu'elle était là, les tensions étaient palpables et les disputes fusaient. Elle ne supportait plus le fait qu'Arizona vit une double vie. Arizona ne voyait pas ce que lui reprochait Callie. Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle passait plus de temps avec Maura et Tim que Callie et Zola. Un jour, Arizona rentra tard et prétexta qu'elle avait couché Tim, et avait attendu qu'il s'endorme. Pour Callie, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Callie : Tu te fiche de moi ? Te rends tu comptes que j'ai passé 20 minutes à consoler Zola, qui pleurait car elle pense que tu ne l'aime plus et que si tu ne viens plus ici c'est à cause d'elle, et pendant ce temps, toi tu regardes le fils de Maura dormir.

Arizona : Mon fils. Ce n'est pas juste le fils de Maura, c'est le miens également. Alors c'est normal si je lui accorde du temps.

Callie : Zola aussi c'est ta fille. J'ai l'impression que ces temps-ci, tu as tendance à l'oublier. Que tu lui accorde du temps je comprends, mais pas en négligeant ta fille.

Arizona, d'un ton las : Je ne néglige personne Callie.

Callie : Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi la derrière fois que tu as organisé une petite soirée. Ou la dernière fois qu'on a eu un moment de détente ou de tendresse. Ou la dernière fois ou tu m'as dit je t'aime. Ou même la dernière fois que tu m'aies fait l'amour. Mais tout ça tu ne pourras pas me le dire car ça fait longtemps que tu ne fais plus aucune de ces choses et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu passes tout ton temps avec Maura et Timothy. Tu nous abandonnes petit à petit.

Arizona : En fait tu es juste jalouse de Maura et de mon fils.

Callie, roulant les yeux : Tu ne vois pas ce qui ce passe. Tu nous laisse. Tu passes plus de temps avec eux que nous. Elle t'enlève à nous. A ta famille. C'est ce qu'elle veut et elle est en train de réussir.

Arizona : Je n'y crois pas que tu mettes tout sur le dos de Maura. Tu ne l'a connais pas elle n'est pas comme ça. Tu ne la connais pas. Et eux aussi c'est ma famille. Et j'en ai marre de tes sauts d'humeur et tes crises de jalousie. Des fois je me demande ce que je fais encore avec toi. Tu es si différente de Maura.

Arizona regretta immédiatement ses paroles mais il était trop tard. Callie perdit son sang-froid. Elle partit come une furie dans la chambre et remplit violement les sacs des affaires d'Arizona. Dix minutes après elle jeta les sacs aux pieds d'Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. On pouvoir lire la tristesse et la déception dans les yeux de Callie mais aussi de la fureur et de la haine.

Arizona : Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Callie : C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Alors maintenant va rejoindre ta vrai famille.

Arizona : Callie ne fait pas ça…

Callie : Moi je n'ai rien fait. Tu es la seule fautive des évènements qui se passe. Ne me fait pas coupable. Tu as fait un choix. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas vivre ainsi et je refuse de faire subir ça à Zola. Alors part. Je ne te raye pas de ma vie. J'assure juste la sécurité de Zola et de moi-même. Il faut que tu mettes des priorités. Tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre comme ça.

Arizona ramassa ses affaires et partit en silence. Les larmes inondaient le visage des deux femmes. Arizona s'en voulait. Elle avait probablement fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle s'installa donc avec Maura et son fils. Elle devait trouver une solution. Au fil du temps les jours passèrent et Arizona n'avait toujours pas de solution. Cela faisait bientôt plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille ni même parler à Callie. Beaucoup de ses amis lui avait tourné le dos trouvant son comportement ignoble. Seul Teddy restait avec elle et agissait comme si de rien était. Elle était sa meilleure amie et même si elle avait fait la pire des erreurs, elle resterait avec elle. Ces parents avaient respecté son choix même si ils l'avaient réprimandé et averti qu'elle s'en voudrait si elle ne changerait pas. Arizona n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. La seule personne qui réussissait à la rendre moins triste et lui faisait penser à autre chose était Tim. Il était d'un grand réconfort pour elle. Leur relation, était vraiment parfaite. Mais certaine fois le comportement de Tim par rapport à Maura lui paraissait étrange. En sa présence, Tim ne paraissait pas naturel et il s'accrochait à Arizona comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Petit à petit, Maura, elle, se rapprochait de plus en plus à Arizona. Au début Arizona n'y prêtait pas attention en se disant qu'elle faisait seulement ça pour rattraper le temps perdu, mais certaine fois elle était trop tactile ou n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler par des surnoms plus guimauve les uns que les autre. Un jour ou elle en fit trop, ce fut le déclic pour Arizona. Arizona était dans le canapé, en train de réfléchir. Sa famille lui manquait beaucoup trop. Lorsque Maura arriva et lui déposât un baiser sur la joue, lui prit la main et fit tendrement des dessins imaginaire sur sa paume. Arizona la regarda étrangement.

Arizona : Tu fais quoi là ?

Maura : Je me disais, qu'on devrait partir de là. Quitter cette ville de malheur et recommencer sur de bonne base. Tu en dis quoi mon amour ?

Arizona retira immédiatement sa main de celle de Maura et se leva précipitamment.

Arizona : WOo WOo WOo ! Alors premièrement on se calme. Je ne suis pas ton amour et tu n'es pas le miens. Le mien c'est Callie. Deuxièmement, je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai fait le deuil de toi. J'ai tourné la page et je ne compte pas me remettre avec toi. Et troisièmement, je ne partirais jamais d'ici. Ma famille, mes amis sont ici.

Maura : Tu parles d'une famille. Elle ta abandonné et tes amis aussi. Callie c'est ton grand amour alors pourquoi tu es ici depuis 2 semaines et pas avec elle ? Tu ne peux pas tourner la page. On est fait pour être ensemble. Je n'ai pas tout fait pour que tu me rejette.

Arizona : J'en ai marre de toi. Pendant 2 semaines j'ai cherché une solution que je n'ai pas trouvé. Je m'étais promis que je ne partirais pas sans l'avoir trouvé. Sauf que là, je n'en peux plus. Je lâche prise.

Maura ne le concevait pas et l'attrapa par le bras. A ce moment Timothy sortit de sa chambre en entendant les cris de ses mères.

Timothy : Maman !

Maura : Timothy ne t'occupe pas de ça. Retourne jouer.

Timothy : Mais…

Maura : Timothy Robbins Isles ! Vas dans ta chambre.

Arizona la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Arizona : Tu l'as appelé comment ?

Maura : Rien.

Arizona regardant Tim : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Timothy : Bah Timothy.

Arizona : Ton nom en entier ?

Timothy : Timothy Robbins Isles.

Arizona eu immédiatement les idées clair. Il avait son nom. Cela voulait dire que Maura l'avait déclaré. Cela arrangeait tous ses problèmes. Elle se défit de l'emprise de Maura et courut vers Tim.

Arizona : Tim je dois partir. Mais je te promets que je ne t'abandonne pas. Je viens te recherché.

Timothy les larmes aux yeux : Ne me laisse pas avec elle. Ne part pas. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Arizona : Tu me fais confiance.

Timothy hocha la tête.

Arizona : Je serais toujours là pour toi. Et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je fais la chose que je dois faire et je reviens te chercher.

Maura riant jaune : Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? On serra déjà loin. Je ne vais pas te laisser c'est lui et moi ou rien.

Arizona : Tu es complétement folle. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu le traumatise.

Maura, criant : Je m'en fou de lui. C'est toi que je veux. Il est rien pour moi si je ne t'ai pas.

Timothy partit dans sa chambre en pleurant. Arizona la gifla.

Arizona : Sale monstre.

Elle décida alors de changé de plan. Elle alla dans la chambre de Timothy mit ses affaire dans le sac et prit également son sac.

Arizona : Tu me fais toujours confiance ?

Timothy : Oui.

Arizona : Je vais t'emmener avec moi.

Elle le prit dans les bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Devant la porte, Maura faisait barrage. Elle menaça d'appeler la police pour kidnapping. Mais Arizona lui rétorqua qu'il avait son nom donc, elle avait des droits parentaux. Elle mit Maura hors nuisibilité et partit. Elle conduit jusqu'à chez Teddy, y déposé Tim et en lui promettant de revenir le chercher et qu'il était à l'abri là-bas. Ensuite elle se dirigea à son appartement et celui de Callie. Après avoir frappé et crier 10 minutes. Marc sortit de l'appartement d'en face.

Marc : Elles ne sont pas là. Elles sont à l'hôpital, depuis 3 jours à cause de Zola. Elle fait une rechute de sa maladie.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello ! Voilà mon dernier chapitre. J'espere que la fiction vous à plus. Merci de m'voir suivi.**_

* * *

Arizona arriva précipitamment à l'hôpital. Après avoir demandé des renseignements à son infirmière, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Zola. Elle entra précipitamment et vit sa fille dans le lit endormi. Elle alla se mettre près d'elle et lui fit de douce caresse en pleurant et s'excusant. Callie arriva à ce moment et en fit tomber son café, ce qui réveilla la petite fille. Elle sursauta mais se calma immédiatement quand elle sentit la présence de sa mère près d'elle. Elle se retourna et s'agrippa à elle.

Zola : Maman tu es revenu. Je suis sage maintenant. Tu peux demander à Mama. Tu peux revenir. Reviens avec nous. Tu me manque. Promets-moi de ne pas repartir. Je t'aime.

La petite fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela fendit le cœur d'Arizona. Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front et passa sa main sur ses cheveux.

Arizona : Non mon cœur, je ne pars plus. Je resterais avec vous. Promis. Je resterais pour toujours. Je suis tellement désolé.

La jeune femme craqua et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Zola : Il ne faut pas pleurer Maman, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es pardonné. Je veux juste que tu partes plus.

Arizona hocha la tête faiblement. La petite fille se blottit dans les bras de sa mère qui la berçait. Callie, elle, regardait patiemment la scène et attendit que sa fille s'endorme. Une fois que l'enfant ait rejoins les bras de Morphée, Callie fit signe à Arizona de la suivre dans le couloir. Une fois en dehors de la chambre Arizona parla.

Arizona : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'elle était là ?

Callie : Car ça fait deux semaine que tu n'as pris aucune nouvelle ni d'elle ni de moi, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je t'en donnerais. Et que fait ici ? Qui ta prévenu ?

Arizona : Je suis allé chez nous pour te demander pardon et revenir et c'est Mark au bout de 10 minutes que je frappais qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

Callie : Et moi je dois réagir comment ? Te sauter dans les bras parce que tu as décidé de revenir ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu as bien vu Zola, tu l'as blessé. Et maintenant elle est malade et elle te réclamait.

Arizona : Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais mais maintenant je suis là et même si je sais que ça va être dur de retrouvé ta confiance et d'avoir ton pardon, je le chercherai et attendrais jusqu'à ma mort si il le faut. Car tu es la femme de ma vie et que Zola est ma fille.

Callie : Tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte. Et Maura dans tout ça ?

Arizona : Maura je ne veux plus jamais la revoir c'est un monstre et ça je l'ai su il y a bien longtemps je dirais 1 semaine set demi.

Callie : Alors pourquoi es-tu resté là-bas alors ?

Arizona : Si je suis restée, c'est que je me devais de trouver une solution. La raison pour laquelle Maura est un monstre est qu'elle se sert de Tim. Je pense… Non je suis sûr qu'elle le battait avant mon arrivé. Je ne voulais pas le lui laisser. A présent c'est mon fils et je ne pouvais pas partir sans le savoir en sécurité et loin de sa mère et tant qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle je ne pouvais pas partir.

Callie : Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement appelé les services sociaux ?

Arizona : Il l'aurait placé et je ne l'aurais plus vu.

Callie s'adoucissant : Et pourquoi ne m'en a pas tu parlé ? On aurait pu trouver une solution ensemble.

Arizona : Je ne sais pas. J'ai agis bêtement. Je me suis renfermé jusqu'à ce que je trouve la solution je ne pouvais laisser ce petit être merveilleux dans les bras de cette sorcière.

Callie : Je comprends un peu mieux même si je t'en veux d'être partit, de t'être renfermé et de pas m'en avoir parlé. Et donc tu as trouvé la solution ?

Arizona : Oui mais je t'en parlerais plus tard, là je suis avec ma famille et je veux que tu me dises ce qui ce passe avec ma fille.

Callie : Le médecin on dit que c'est des complications à sa maladie du Malawi. Elle s'est fait opéré avant-hier et l'opération c'est bien passé. Les médecins doivent venir me voir aujourd'hui pour me dire si je peux ramener Zola à la maison.

Arizona sourit : Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis soulagé qu'elle aille bien.

Elle prit Callie dans les bras.

Callie : Tu reviens pour de bon ? Tu ne t'en iras plus ?

Arizona : Non Callie, je m'en irais plus jamais. Tu trop précieuse pour moi.

Callie sourit puis connecta ses lèvres a celle de la blonde dans un baiser plein d'amour. Callie se sépara d'Arizona et la frappa à l'épaule 3 fois.

Arizona : Mais Euh… Ça fait mal !

Callie : Le premier c'est pour nous avoir abandonné, le deuxième c'est pour m'avoir laissé seul pour l'épreuve difficiles quand j'ai cru que j'allais perdre notre fille et le troisième c'est pour ne m'avoir parlé d'aucuns de tes problèmes.

Arizona la reprit dans bras. Elle aimait vraiment cette femme. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensé par un autre coup dans l'épaule.

Arizona : Aie ! Il était pour quoi celui-là ?

Callie : C'est en prévention si un jour tu n'oses ne serai ce de nous abandonner une nouvelle fois.

Arizona : Je t'aime.

Callie : Je sais.

Elles retournèrent dans la chambre et se mirent tout deux sur le fauteuil près du lit de Zola. Au bout d'une heure le Dr Karev arriva. Il fut surprit de voir sa supérieur présente dans la chambre. Cette dernière fut également surprise que ce soit son résident qui ce soit occupé de sa fille.

Arizona : Karev ? C'est lui le médecin de Zola ? Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible qu'on ait pu me cacher l'hospitalisation de Ma fille dans Mon propre service avec Mon résident.

Callie : J'ai fait signer une clause de confidentialité à lui et au chef.

Arizona : Tu avais pensé à tout.

Callie : Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Enfin je n'ai pas pensé à bâillonné Mark mais j'ai bien fait puisque je préfère ça comme ça. Elle sourit.

Karev : Bon l'opération de Zola s'est bien passée. Elle pourra rentrer demain. On va la gardé en observation cette nuit tout de même.

Callie et Arizona se précipita sur Alex afin de le prendre dans leur bras.

Après être resté un peu avec leur fille, elles rentrèrent ensemble. Dans la voiture, Arizona voulu diriger la discussion sur son fils.

Arizona : Quand je t'ai dit avoir trouvé la solution pour Tim, ce n'est pas exactement cela. Il faut que je te raconte. Si je suis resté chez Maura c'était pour être sûr que dès mon départ Maura ne bâterait pas Tim donc je suis restée jusqu'à trouver une solution. Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Et aujourd'hui, Maura à dépasser les bornes. Elle m'a insisté à déménager. A ce moment-là, je me suis vraiment rendu compte que j'avais délaissé ma famille. Et que même si je n'avais trouvé de solution il fallait que je rentre. J'aurais éloigné Tim de Maura même si je n'aurais plus vu mon fils. Mais pendant notre dispute quand je lui ai dit que je partais vous rejoindre, j'ai découvert qu'elle m'avait déclaré car Timothy possède mon nom. Donc cela veut dire que j'ai des droits parentaux. Je ferais tout pour ne pas le laisser dans les bras de Maura et s'il est placé. Je pourrais le voir.

Callie : Le placé ? Il n'y a pas une autre solution ?

Arizona : Si il y a en a une autre. J'y ai pensé mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop te demander. Déjà je suis heureuse de revenir avec vous.

Callie : La solution c'est de le prendre à la maison c'est ça ?

Arizona hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux.

Callie : Bon je te propose quelque chose. On le prend à la maison une semaine pour voir si tout se passe bien avec Zola et l'organisation et s'il n'y a pas de problème. Tu prends la garde définitive si on te l'accorde.

Arizona releva la tête d'un coup. Elle regarda Callie droit dans les yeux. Puis lui fit un câlin.

Arizona : Oh merci Callie ! Tu es le meilleur.

Callie riant : Doucement je conduis.

Arizona : Oui, désolé. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu veuille bien.

Callie : C'est normal. Je sais qu'il est devenu important pour toi. Et je sais qu'à présent il est nécessaire à ton bonheur. Et comme je veux que tu sois la plus heureuse je faire tout ce qui est en mon possible. Et il est ou là ?

Arizona : Chez Teddy. On peut aller le chercher ?

Callie : Bien sûr.

A peine arrivé chez Teddy, Timothy sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

Timothy : Maman ! Tu es revenu.

Arizona : Oui je te l'avais promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Timothy, je te présente Callie.

Timothy : C'est toi l'amoureuse de Maman ?

Callie : Oui ça doit être ça.

Timothy : Maman m'a dit plein de chose sur toi. Elle a dit que tu étais gentille.

Callie : Si elle l'a dit c'est que cela doit être vrai.

Arizona : Tim, je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là pour toi. Et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien vivre avec nous et Zola. On verra si après tu peux rester. On voit un petit peu et si j'ai le droit de te garder et que tu veux toujours. Tu pourras rester avec nous. Ça te plairait ?

Timothy sautilla de joie en criant puis fit un gros câlin à sa mère puis à Callie qui fut surprise.

Timothy : Merci.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elles en compagnie de Timothy tout content. Apres l'avoir couché, les deux femmes se mirent au lit également. Rapidement les baisers et les caresses devinrent plus préçant. Elles finirent par se prouver leur amour et se retrouvèrent. Une fois chose faite, elles s'écroulèrent dans le lit le sourire aux lèvres.

Callie : Ca m'avait manqué. Je t'aime.

Arizona : Je t'aime aussi. Je suis tellement désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. Pour te rendre encore plus heureuse.

Callie : Il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire. Épouse-moi.

Arizona : Mais on est déjà marier on a dû le faire pour avoir Zola.

Callie : Je ne te parle pas d'un bout de papier rapidement signé qui n'est même reconnu ici. Je te parle d'un vrai grand mariage, avec des robes, la famille qui est là, mon père qui m'accompagne à l'hôtel. Je veux une bague, des témoins le lancer de bouquet je veux dire mes veux et je veux la fête après le mariage avec la dance avec mon père et notre première dance.

Arizona souriante : Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux moi aussi je veux un vrai mariage avec la femme que j'aime le plus et prouver à la terre entière mon amour pour toi.

Elles s'embrassèrent.

Un an plus tard, les deux femmes étaient mariées. Elles avaient enfin reçut la validation pour la garde exclusif de Timothy. Callie s'entendait très bien avec le petit garçon et l'élevait exactement comme Zola, comme son propre fils. Timothy et Zola s'entendaient à merveille. Timothy l'a protégeait et se comportait comme le parfait grand frère. Ils n'avaient plus aucunes nouvelles de Maura qui avait abandonné tout pouvoir sur Timothy. La petite famille était soudé et heureuse. Arizona et Callie n'auraient jamais pu rêver mieux.


End file.
